


Othertale: The Lost Chapter

by ArtisticVicu



Series: The Othertale Timeline [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut, can seriously skip unless you want all the smut, partially important to the whole series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticVicu/pseuds/ArtisticVicu
Summary: There is a chapter missing from Othertale, a chapter that holds significance only for what happens when the story ends and another begins. Found in the depths of the missing chapter is a conversation that leads to remembering a broken promise that rekindles a forgotten love into an inferno. It is in that missing chapter that Sans remembers just how important Alex truly is to him.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Othertale Timeline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Othertale: The Lost Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Though this can be read on its own, it is best if you read Othertale first. Some of the significant lines may be missed, not to mention there are spoilers within if you haven't read Othertale.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy the read.

_Part 2: Othertale  
Chapter 5_

Laughter filled the home for what seemed like the hundredth time. Undyne was yelling something as she gestured with the very large hand of cards she now possessed. The glint in her eye and the way her snarl kept threatening to turn into a grin spoke largely of how much of it was for show; she was, after all, the one that had caused her own destruction. Sans squeezed his hurting ribs as he tried - and failed - to get his laughter under control. Each gasp for air was painful but the joy of the whole thing made it hard to stop laughing. Alex pressed into his back laughing too, but there was a heaviness to Alex’s weight that spoke of an exhaustion greater than the joy. Slowly his laughter gave way to the occasional giggle and he sat more upright, gently helping Alex upright with the same momentum. The human’s laughter gave way to a mild coughing fit that petered out in a matter of seconds. Sans could still hear the wheezing, though, and it dampened some of his enjoyment. Despite the heavy exhaustion on Alex’s face, the joy was still very much prominent.

He caught Papyrus glancing at the clock at the edge of his vision.

“I don’t think we can push our luck anymore, Undyne,” the lanky skeleton spoke up, his dejection evident in his words. Sans rubbed away the happy tears that still lingered on his cheeks as bodies began to move. “Do you want us to walk you home?” Papyrus asked Grillby, standing. “Undyne and I are walking Alphys back to the Lab before going on to our shifts so it’ll be on our way and would make up for the last minute invite.”

Grillby dipped his head in a sort of thanks. “If you wish to accompany me, I will not stop you.” There was a slight shift in the flames and Sans got the distinct feeling Grillby was smirking. “You’re not that bad of company.”

Papyrus chuckled. “I’m glad.”

“Get your coat on, Flameboy,” Undyne called over from the entryway. She was helping Alphys into a bright pink, very puffy coat. “We’ve got to get going if we want to be on time.”

“We’ll walk you out,” Alex offered, clambering to his feet.

Papyrus reached out as if to steady him. “No. You’re going right to bed.”

Alex was sure on his feet but still sent Papyrus a soft smile of thanks. Undyne, however, cut in before Alex could say anything. “You sick?”

Alex shrugged with a soft smile. “Outside my normal state of being, no. I’ve just been tired these last few days is all.”

“More so than normal,” Sans interjected, getting to his feet. He met Alphys’s worried look. “Don’t worry. If it turns out to be more than a simple cold, we’ll drag him to see a professional.”

Alphys nodded, the gesture quick and sharp. Undyne relaxed marginally, barking, “Good.” She placed a heavy hand on Alphys’s shoulder, meeting Papyrus’s gaze. The skeleton and fire elemental had joined them at the door and were about ready to walk out. “Come on. We’ve got a nerd to drop off.” Her eye flashed as she took in Grillby. “Make that two.”

Those flames shifted again and Sans got the distinct impression that Grillby was smirking at her.

The air outside was crisp, almost sharp, as it blasted in from the front door. Sans shivered from its initial touch before focusing on the others. Undyne and Alphys were out the door first. Grillby followed sedately as Papyrus swept Alex up in a tight hug. There was soft exchange before the pair parted and Sans found himself suddenly wrapped in a big, tight, warm hug. He didn’t want to let go.

“Make sure he gets to bed soon,” Papyrus urged quietly. “And you too.”

Sans gave him an easy grin as they parted, offering, “I’ll get us both to bed in an hour or two, don’t worry.”

“Promise?”

Sans snorted, rolling his eyelights even as Papyrus half glared at him. “Yea yea. Now get going. You’re threatening to extinguish Grillby in this cold if you don’t leave soon.”

It was a lie. The fire elemental looked quite content - and warm - standing a few feet from the bottom step, a bag over one shoulder, hands buried in coat pockets, and face half obscured by a thick scarf.

Papyrus pressed against the top of Sans’s head, rubbing at it like one would to ruffle someone’s hair. Sans laughed, grinning as he shoved his brother out the door. Papyrus grinned back till he reached the edge of their tiny porch and simply skipped the steps to bound to Grillby’s side. A conversation was started as the pair took off after Undyne and Alphys.

“You guys be safe getting there,” Alex called out, one arm tight around his torso as he waved vigorously with the other. Undyne and Alphys glanced back at his shout and waved when they understood what was going on. Papyrus and Grillby waved at Alex, too.

Alex’s arm fell to his side but the human didn’t move to enter the house and Sans didn’t try and make him. When the others were well out of sight, he heard Alex let out a heavy sigh. The human leaned into him and Sans felt Alex quaking with shivers. He gently nudged at Alex. “Unless you want to smoke, let’s get inside and on our way to bed before you actually do get sick.”

“Alright.”

Fifteen minutes of silence ended as Alex’s voice filled the room as Sans hunted for suitable clothing. “Do you think they might date or am I seeing things?”

“Who?” he asked from where he was digging through a drawer.

“Papyrus and Grillby.”

Sans froze as his brain tried to process that. Straightening with some random shirt in hand, he looked at Alex. The human was lying on his stomach on Sans’s bed, still dressed. “Why do you think they would date? Grillby’s way older than either Pap or me could be. He's probably closer to a father figure than a friend anyways.”

Not that he could back that up. He still didn't remember anything about the fire elemental.

Alex shrugged, the arm draped over the edge of the mattress barely leaving the floor it was laying on. “You're probably right. Just seemed close, was all.”

Sans crossed over to the bed and was tempted to do something to the strange human. In the end, he settled on turning around and sitting on the mattress so that his legs were over Alex’s back and his head was close to the wall the long edge of the mattress was pressed up against. “People could say the same about us.”

Alex huffed a tired laugh. “Oh? And why would they do that?”

Sans sat up and tugged his shirt off. “Well, we’ve been sharing a mattress for two months now.”

“Because I can’t sleep alone and Pap’s been doing night shifts,” Alex lazily pointed out.

“I can’t recall the last time we’ve been seen with other people.”

“That one is not my fault,” Alex chastised. Sans could feel the laughter through his legs.

He dug a heel into a ticklish spot in Alex’s side, gaining a squeal and Alex’s body jerking to get away only to press more into Sans. “And because I’m fairly certain that most assumed we had been together before all this shit hit the fan.”

Alex shifted and Sans was surprised when it brought the human even closer to him. When Alex settled, he had bodily wrapped himself around Sans, knees digging into Sans’s lower left side and head pressed into his right. Sans rested his hand in Alex’s hair, unsure of what to do with the sudden closeness - not that it was unusual in and of itself. Alex was a fricken octopus at night when they slept so physical closeness wasn’t strange anymore but this seeking some sort of comfort was.

“Alex?”

Alex’s body shifted close to him as the human took a deep breath. “What do you remember from before your coma, Sans?”

He carded his fingers through Alex’s hair, worried but willing to play along. “Quite a bit now, but I’m not sure what specifically you’re asking about.”

“So you don’t understand the significance of Papyrus pushing ‘Spin the Bottle’.”

He frowned at the wary certainty in the other’s words. “Should I?” Alex shrugged but it wasn’t enough for him. “Alex, what...why was it significant that he was pushing it?”

Alex took a shaky breath

It caught in a way that Sans was intensely familiar with.

Alex spasmed around him as the human started coughing. Sans shimmied this way and that until he was able to get himself detangled from the other. Freed, he quickly pulled at Alex to get the other to sit as upright as possible.

The fit lasted far longer than Sans would have liked. By the end of it Alex looked completely exhausted leaning against him seemingly unable to support himself anymore.

“Come on,” Sans softly coaxed. “Let’s get you into bed.”

The maneuvering was awkward and Alex’s breath sounded oddly hollow by the time the human settled on his stomach. Sans bit down on suggesting that he sleep on his back or side.

Alex took a deep breath in. It caused him to cough weakly.

The skin beneath his magic covered hands flinched, bringing his awareness to his actions. He recoiled mentally from what he was doing but the initial flinch was the only negative reaction he got out of Alex before the human moaned low and deep into the mattress. Sans relaxed, letting his not quite the right green healing magic seep into Alex’s back and lungs.

“About a week before your coma, the Lab held its monthly game night.” Sans started at the sudden words. Enough time had passed that he had sworn the other had passed out beneath him, he himself zoning enough to be classified as dozing while casting. In the abrupt change of awareness his soul clenched in his chest. A strange sense of forbidden rolled down his spine as he realized what Alex was talking about. “I...can’t remember who all was there. Even now the memories are horribly pieced together but I know the group playing ‘Spin the Bottle’ - Truth or Dare edition - was pretty big. You were sitting almost directly across from me in the circle, Papyrus one or two people to your left and three people to my right.”

Alex shifted against the mattress as if he could burrow into it without moving more than his head. “I don’t remember whose idea it had been. The game, I mean. People had been more than happy to play. I would be surprised if Alphys and Undyne didn’t remember the event. I think they even spun each other.”

Sans was certain of it, though he couldn’t actually remember any of it.

“It was Pap’s turn to spin.” A beat heavy with something Sans couldn’t decipher. “And it landed on me. As soon as the bottle had stilled, Pap had gained a triumphant look.” Another beat but this time Alex’s next words carried the human’s mild frustration. “I can’t remember why I wasn’t able to choose truth. The only thing I do remember about it was that it was part of the house rules and I couldn’t avoid the dare I knew he was about to give me. I had known it the instant he had dragged me to that circle.”

Sans felt his soul twist in his chest, anticipation making it beat harder.

Alex took a shuddering breath before he all but confessed, “He dared me to kiss you.”

It was like his entire system got interrupted by that. His healing magic sputtered out and all his brain could focus on was the memories of asking Alex what they had been back at the beginning of his recovery. Something coiled heavy in his stomach and his eye sockets seemed to burn.

Words kept tumbling from Alex’s lips and it took a moment for Sans to start understanding any of it again. “-you stood up and walked over to me and it was all I could do to not drown under the toxic blend of emotions.” A breath. “But you reached down and your hands were so steady that I felt so alone. How could this have happened? Why was Pap ruining everything?” A second breath, this one shakier and far more raw than the last one. “But instead of the longest, agonizing thirty seconds of my life that was going to destroy everything we had worked so hard to steady, it turned into thirty seconds of bliss that didn’t last long enough.” Alex gave a breathy laugh that sent magic rippling from Sans’s hands like goose bumps. “I don’t even know how you managed to kiss me like that but it was-” a choked word and Sans buried his fingers into Alex’s hair to reassure the other, “it was something that’s haunted me till my own amnesia rolled in.”

“Did we talk afterwards?” Sans asked, his voice hoarse in his throat.

Alex trembled under his hands. “No.”

“Liar.”

The word was past his tongue before his brain could form it. But as Alex twisted around to stare at him, he found that he could back up his claim. The memories were slowly trickling in and with each new one, the bitter taste on the back of his tongue grew. “We talked about it and I promised-” He recoiled from the memory and he forced the rest of the sentence out, “I promised you a date the same day I was stupid enough to fall into my coma.”

Alex struggled to get upright. “You didn’t do that on purpose!”

“Didn’t I?” Sans challenged, his words edged in a sorrow he hadn’t known. “I could have left Gaster’s work alone. I could have picked up on the warning signs earlier and had gotten help before I passed out on the same day we were supposed to go out!”

“That doesn’t matter now,” Alex urged, shaking his head.

“Doesn’t it?” Sans barked back. “All this time and you didn’t continue to pine after some skeleton that wasn’t coming back?”

“I had come to terms with that!”

The shout echoed through the room but it wasn’t what had stopped Sans short. Nor Alex. Sans watched as thick tears streaked down Alex’s face and the human jerked away, desperately trying to rub the tears away. A solid, bitter weight settled in Sans’s chest as he heard the first choking sob escape the other.

It took far too long for him to reach out and pull the human towards him. The gesture was harder than he had intended but Alex followed willingly. He felt Alex’s fingers dig into his shoulder blades as the human’s arms constricted around his ribs. He held the other just as tightly, feeling like the ass he was.

He carded his fingers through Alex’s hair hopelessly lost on what to do to make things better. If only he hadn’t been so blinded by whatever it was he had been researching.

“I’m so sorry, Alex,” Sans offered, letting his soul lead his words. His mind was too muddled to even try and filter any of it. “I had promised you so much and then turned around and forgot all of it. I forgot you, this world, everything we’d ever done together, and for what? A solution that I never got? A broken mind for my efforts?” He pressed his face into Alex’s hair. “I had wanted to do right by you. Papyrus had done me a favor daring you like that and I’d thrown it out the window chasing fantasies.”

Alex shifted against his chest like he wanted to pull away but the human didn’t leave his chest. “You were-were trying to save the Underground,” the human urged between sobs. “It was our job.”

He pulled Alex off of him if only to seek out those green eyes. Somewhere Alex had lost his glasses and those green eyes fought to focus on him through tears that didn’t seem to end. “But you’re just as important.”

Alex was shaking his head, already prepared to counter his words. “The Underground-”

“I don’t care about the Underground if it means I lose you!”

They both sucked in a sharp breath, but where Sans’s caught in his chest and stayed there, Alex’s wrenched out a massive coughing fit. Guilt bit at Sans’s soul as he went through the motions of getting Alex to breathe normally again.

The fit left Alex shaking against him, breathing shallow and rattling horribly. Sans found himself running his hand through Alex’s hair again.

“You and I both know I don’t have much longer to live, Sans.” Alex’s voice - weak and hoarse - barely carried through the still air. “You’ll outlive me by centuries even if I do live long enough to see the Overworld. But with how things are going, as long as I get to see you and Pap happy, I don’t care if I never see it. Just as long as you two do.”

“You’ll see it,” Sans retaliated. “We’ll figure out the solution and we’ll keep you living till you die of old age.”

That gained him a pitiful chuckle out of the human but nothing more and Sans fell silent.

“At least you finally remember me too. S’the least I’d hoped for.”

The words cut through the air and with them came a few stragglers of memories. They were little things, things that made his soul ache against all the damage he hadn’t meant to cause and he moved before he could think against his actions. He cupped Alex’s cheek, coaxing the other to look up at him. “Thankfully it wasn’t the most.”

He saw the confusion start to stretch across Alex’s expression as he let instinct and defiance drive the kiss.

At first it was short, hesitant, but the more Alex responded, the more Sans didn’t want to stop and it wasn’t till a new sob broke through that Sans realized the significance of what he had done. He felt rather justified as his entire being seemed to burn with more of the memories that had originally driven him to strut across that circle of people and kiss Alex like it was the only chance he was going to get.

He cupped Alex’s face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs only to have more replace them. “Hey, I know I’m a bad kisser but crying seems a bit excessive,” he tried joking, his smile tight and his soul hurting. Despite how confidently - or cockily - he had kissed Alex, it hadn’t stayed and now he was left with concern and doubt.

Alex gave a watery laugh. A few coughs cut through but Alex didn’t let them keep him from urging, “No, it-that had-” Another watery laugh and those green eyes bright with tears locked onto his face. “I had honestly believed you would never kiss me like that again.” Another sob broke through, this one heavy with a sorrow that stabbed through Sans’s soul. “I had given up hope you would ever come back for me.”

Screw his apprehension about consequences and misstepping. He pulled Alex’s face to his and he kissed the stupid human soundly. It was wet, it was sloppy, but damn if it wasn’t filled with every ounce of love he had for the bloody octopus of a human being. 

The kiss broke as Alex’s lungs betrayed him again. Sans helped him through the fit like he always did, stating plainly as the coughing subsided, “I’m going to make all of this up to you. Every missed moment, every lost date, I’m going to make it up to you.”

Alex gave him a breathy chuckle, asking mildly, “And how exactly are you going to do that?”

Sans shrugged, catching Alex’s lips in another kiss. “Not sure yet.” Another kiss. “But I do know that I can at least drown you in kisses tonight.”

He kissed along Alex’s lower lip as the human chuckled under him. “We should probably talk about this first.”

“Nuff talkin’,” Sans grumbled as he kissed Alex’s jaw. The whiskers of Alex’s scruff of a beard was a strange sensation that Sans was quickly growing fond of. “More loving.”

“Heh. Rude.”

Sans huffed and caught Alex’s lips in another kiss. It was slow, languid, and he felt Alex’s hands press into his chest. A spark filled shiver raced down his spine as those hands ran up his ribs, along his shoulders to his neck, to his head, to his arms, down his back…

Sans nipped gently at Alex’s throat. Something primal escaped Alex’s throat as the other’s nails scrapped at him, one set at the back of his skull, the other at his left shoulder blade. Alex’s throat bobbed against his teeth as the human swallowed. “Sans.”

It was breathy but it was like a pleasurable weight on his back, on his head, and it did things to his magic he hadn’t experienced since long before his coma. He hummed against Alex’s throat, tracing the nonexistent bite mark with a conjured tongue.

“I…” a panted breath, “what were we going to do, that first date?”

He slid one hand under Alex’s shirt and was rewarded with a gasp of surprise as Alex arched into him to get away from the cold bones at his back. He returned the scratching with a soft, slow drag of his fingers over each vertebra. “I think I wrote it down somewhere because I didn’t want to forget.” Another nibble; this time he gained a shiver from Alex. “It had been a really good one, too. I was going to blow your socks off with it.”

“Would….” A shaky breath escaped Alex and it was all Sans could do not to pull back and meet the human’s eyes. He could feel the tension - the hesitation and self consciousness - with every kiss on the other’s skin, with every drag of his fingers over Alex’s spine. “Would you blow my socks off now if I asked?”

A jolt of magic shot down his spine at that and he jerked back, searching for those green eyes. He found them on him, half lidded and pupils blown wide. It was like his mouth had been packed with cotton and no matter how much magic filled his mouth, the sensation wasn’t going away. He swallowed thickly, a heavy breath escaping him as he opened his mouth. “Alex…” he tried but it came out heavy - strangled - but even he didn’t miss the desire that filled it. “You sure? I mean, we just....there’s….” His face twisted against not being able to straighten out his thoughts enough to explain. “We haven’t even gone on a date.”

Alex laughed. Sans felt magic rush his cheeks and he nipped at Alex’s neck in retaliation. “Please? You can take me on a date tomorrow.”

So many things conflicted in his soul but he was not opposed to giving Alex a wild night too many months late. He kissed Alex, one hand burying itself in those red locks, the other stroking back up Alex’s back with bone against skin. Alex pressed into him while wrapping his arms around Sans’s neck.

The kiss was languid but deep and it churned the magic in Sans in a delightful way.

It was hard to stop and double check. “Alex. We haven’t really discussed anything, though. Not even two minutes ago-”

Alex cut him off with a kiss. “I know,” came out as a whisper between them. “And I know I said we should probably talk first but I’ve never done anything that I could potentially regret not doing despite the disaster it could cause and I want this.” He met those green eyes and for the first time they focused on him without a problem. “I want to be completely awkward around Papyrus tomorrow because we went too far too quickly. I want to not know where I stand and have us uneasy for weeks till Papyrus gets frustrated and locks us in a closet ‘til we sort things out and finally commit to what we started.” The grip around his neck tightened. “I want to worry that things went too far, that you’ll come to your senses halfway through whatever it is we’re trying to figure out here, tell me you’d done it on a whim, and walk away. I want to fear that and watch you prove me either way. Please, Sans. I want one night to live like I’ll die tomorrow and know that I have years to regret this later.”

Sans buried a hand in Alex’s hair as he kissed him again, finding that he couldn’t deny the human his wish. He shifted about till he was straddling Alex’s lap. The angle was awkward enough to lead them directly into Sans lying Alex back on the mattress. Chest to chest, arms around each other and legs entangled, Sans broke the kiss to nip at Alex’s neck again. “And how much blowing will I be doing tonight?”

Alex moaned, rutting upwards into him. The gesture pressed something into Sans’s hip that took his brain a second to process. He smiled rather smugly against the other’s throat as Alex finally managed, “Some.”

“Some?” he questioned, the word almost a tease as he dragged his hand from Alex’s back to his side, to his stomach.

Alex let out a breathy little gasp and Sans nibbled at the exposed skin of Alex’s throat. “I, ah…” A panted breath. “I want…”

“What do you want?” Sans encouraged softly, peppering skin with kisses, his hand wandering under the waistband of Alex’s pants, teasing the hair that trailed from the human’s belly button down. 

Alex’s grip around his neck tightened as the other’s head fell back. “In me.”

Sans faltered. It wasn’t that he wasn’t more than happy to oblige but…

He ran his hand back up the trail of hair and caressed Alex’s stomach, fingers brushing just under the man’s ribs. He shifted back as far as Alex’s grip would allow and sought out those green eyes. “Are you sure, Alex?” Those eyes finally opened, meeting his. There was a tired edge to them. It made his desire something he could manage later if necessary as his concern grew marginally. “You are aware of what you’re asking, right?”

Alex slowly blinked at him and that gaze cleared a bit. “I want you to fuck me, Sans. I want you to not only blow me but I want you in me. I want to feel that love I thought would never return. I want all of you. I need-”

Sans pressed a crushing kiss to Alex’s lips. There was nothing else he needed to hear, needed to see, and he let his hand dip under Alex’s pants and gave Alex’s partial erection a slow stroke through the man’s boxers. Alex groaned under him with a jerk of the hips and his arms around Sans’s neck tightened.

He rubbed the partial erection as he broke the kiss, peppering kisses along Alex’s jaw, down his neck. It didn’t take long for Alex to be quivering beneath him panting and Sans pulled his hand out of Alex’s pants. He gained a disappointed, needy whine from Alex and he kissed the hollow of the other’s throat. He gave a quick flick of his wrist and the button came undone. “I can’t suck it if it’s hiding,” he teased, tugging the zipper slowly down against the erection beneath. He gained a moan of pleasure from it.

He pulled his other hand free of Alex’s hair and carefully slipped from the other’s hold in order to tug Alex’s pants down. He slipped his fingers under both waistbands and tugged gently. Alex shifted around him, lifting his hips off the bed to help. With a tug on one leg and then the other, the pants and boxers came free. He tossed them to the already clothing covered floor. Alex sat up and finished undressing. Sans was suddenly too hot so he pulled at his own shirt. Cool hands pressed against exposed ribs and he shuddered, head still caught in the shirt he was trying to free himself from.

A hand closed over his wrists, halting his progress and effectively blinding him, arms still equally trapped in the shirt and now pinned over his head. Alex’s other hand wandered this way and that over what felt like every rib. By the time Alex had touched what had to be every one, Sans was panting.

He shuddered as Alex started kissing his sternum.

The moan that left him when Alex wrapped a tongue around one of his lower ribs was obscene.

His head was only mostly upright due to the shirt he was trapped in, his body feeling like electrified jell-o. Tremors coursed through him from every small caress as Alex’s hand wandered up the side of his ribs towards the back.

Alex’s fingers found the inside of his lower spine and Sans jerked at the touch. He wasn’t sure which way his body spasmed from the touch but it didn’t seem to deter Alex any. “I thought I was the one blowing you,” he interjected weakly between panted breaths and pleasured moans from every small stroke.

“It a minute. Want to worship you first.”

That hand on the inside of his spine wandered upward and a thrill went through him. The weight of his magic in his pelvis increased and wavered at the edge of manifesting something.

That wandering hand brushed against his soul.

He jerked against Alex’s hold, a cry of pleasure ripping itself from his throat as he nearly came.

“Sans?” Alex asked in a rush, the concern and slight fear heavy in his name.

“Don’t,” he panted. “Don’t stop.” His entire body was shaking on the cusp of sweet release. It’d been so long. “I’m so close.”

The touch on his spine vanished and he gave a keen whine, pulling at Alex’s hold on his shirt and wrists. But then there was a presence around his soul and he shuddered in anticipation. “Please, Alex. Please.”

That presence turned into a soft pressure and the friction sent waves of pleasure through him. The stimulation was too much after so long without and it overwhelmed him.

He came to gasping for breath leaning into Alex’s chest. His shirt was gone, leaving his arms limp at his sides, but it meant that he could see Alex’s bare chest. Tremors skittered across his bones with every careful movement against his soul.

“Sans?” Alex asked tentatively.

“Sorry,” he grunted, getting his body to move so that he was sitting upright. It was hard. His entire being felt like pleasantly warm lead but he managed. There was a familiar tug as his soul stayed in Alex’s hand between them. It took a minute for his mind to finish processing the mess that had occurred, the spent magic acting like a thick liquid that was slowly dribbling from Alex’s coated hand. There was a streak of it slowly dripping down Alex’s arm. “I, ah...it’s been a while since the last time I had sex. I don’t know how much you know about monster anatomy but for those of us monsters lacking in the organs department, our souls are like our reproductive organs. That goo dripping down your arm and from your hand is pretty much the equivalent of semen and female ejaculation.”

Alex brought the soul closer to his face. “A blend of both?”

Sans shrugged. “All monster reproduction happens with the soul. It’s pretty similar to any other reproductive system: one soul will become the carrier and will absorb the magical jiz of the other to create a new soul from both souls. How things progress from there depends on the species.”

Alex’s eyes focused on him. “So this is basically your cum?”

“Basically.”

Sans sucked in a sharp breath, the back of some hand pressing against his mouth to suppress the sudden urge to drool as Alex licked some of the magic based cum from his wrist. That was not supposed to be that arousing. He caught Alex’s eyebrow arching but he wasn’t sure what to make of those green eyes suddenly on him.

Alex licked at his soul.

Sans cried out, convulsing from the pleasure. It was not something that he had ever trusted another to do and the obscenity of it when he finally managed to gather enough magic to focus an eyelight on Alex nearly made him cum again even if he wasn’t feeling Alex suck on the point of his soul.

He came again rather quickly.

It took a moment for him to come back down from his orgasm and it was all he could do to push himself upright as he felt Alex’s thumb stroke lovingly against the soul in his hand. “Ay, wasn’t I the one who was supposed to be doing the sucking here?”

Alex shrugged, looking very content as he lazily caressed himself in time with the thumb stroking over Sans’s soul. Sans’s gaze honed in on the weeping head before taking in Alex’s face. There was an exhaustion there that hadn’t been there before. It was enough for Sans to get his body moving. With as much care as he could manage, he covered his soul with his hand slipping his fingers in among Alex’s as he kissed the other soundly. Alex moaned under him as Sans wrapped his other hand around Alex’s penis.

There was no rush as he languidly stroked Alex towards ecstasy as he kissed him. With the other distracted enough, he slipped his fingers under Alex’s around his soul and pulled the magical organ free. Alex didn’t fight him and instead reached out to caress as Sans’s sternum again, fingers sliding between ribs and tracing them. Sans let his soul return to his chest but there was no getting it to vanish now. Despite it not being able to radiate heat, the inside his ribs were suddenly very warm.

Alex broke the kiss breathing heavy. That hooded green gaze half focused on Sans’s hand wrapped around Alex’s penis. Sans didn’t mind and took the chance to kiss Alex’s shoulder.

He found a spot he liked and bit down hard enough to leave a mark but not leave a bruise or cause pain.

Alex groaned, twitching in his hand, and Sans realized Alex came.

He sat back with a sly look direct at a panting Alex still languidly pumping a twitching cock. “Masochist much?”

Alex hissed at him but that was only because Sans had started rubbing the head of Alex’s penis at the same time as the other had opened his mouth. Those green eyes closed as another groan left that heaving chest.

Sans shifted backwards without stopping his stroking. With a firm hand on Alex’s chest, he started pushing the other back as he licked the full underside length of Alex’s penis.

Alex flopped back with a groan. His legs spread automatically to give Sans more room and he gave an appreciative kiss to the inside of Alex’s thigh for the motion.

The nice thing about not having a physical throat was that he could not have a gag reflex if he so chose. Which he did choose, taking Alex’s entire length into his mouth and down a conjured throat. The conjured muscles flexed around Alex as he swallowed reflexively and he gained an obscene groan and a buck of Alex’s hips. Smiling around the penis in his mouth, Sans scrapped the tips of his fingers along the underside of Alex’s right leg with enough force to leave evidence of scratches that would vanish in a few minutes.

Alex twitched under him and Sans started to slowly pull himself off of Alex’s penis only to take it all again rapidly. Over and over he did this torture till he felt Alex scrape at the back of his skull. Sans gave a huff of a chuckle before settling with the entire penis in his mouth and down his throat and hummed. Alex jerked under him, crying out again.

Sans slipped his hand into his rib cage, wrapping his hand around his soul. It sent a shudder through him and he moaned from it. Setting a quick pace, he started to stroke himself in time with the blowjob.

Alex came at the same time the man’s penis hit the back of his throat and Sans felt his own orgasm coat his hand heavily. The sensation from it, though, was far more sedated than it had been when Alex had done it before but that wasn't important.

With a well coated hand, he slipped a shoulder under Alex’s other leg. It seemed to be a good enough signal because Alex crossed his ankles against Sans’s spine without a word. That may have been due to the orgasm because he moaned when Sans hummed again. The man’s body jerk when he fingered Alex’s anus.

“Sans,” Alex gasped, squirming against Sans’s finger. “Please.”

He hummed low and loud around Alex’s penis again; he inserted a well coated finger at the same time as Alex cried out and bucked into him.

Alex’s ankles dug into the back of his ribs painfully. He knew the magic coating his bones wasn’t going to be a very good lube for much longer but for now, it worked. Alex twitched around him and he went back to giving Alex’s penis some attention. It had been a while since he had given anyone a blowjob and he thoroughly enjoyed rediscovering every little trick he knew.

With the utmost care, he began to get Alex used to one finger before even thinking of inserting a second.

Actually, if he remembered human anatomy at all…

He carefully inserted a second finger. Alex clenched around the intrusion but it was reflex; the human groaned in pleasure, though whether that was from the second finger or because Sans had just dragged his teeth oh so carefully up his length was left up for debate. He pressed both fingers in up to the knuckle as Alex’s penis slipped from his mouth. He used his free hand to keep the penis from falling back as he kissed up it, partially distracted by what he was doing with his fingers. He bent said fingers at the third knuckle and started searching for-

Alex cried out, cumming. Sans hadn’t realized that Alex had been that close and ended up with jiz dripping from his skull. Most of it was on his face and quick reflexes had kept the cum out of his sockets. He sat up, putting space between him and between Alex’s legs to the extend he could still buried two knuckles deep.

Alex was lax before him, chest heaving with each breath. Any slight movement from Sans’s fingers caused the other to twitch. Since he had to wait for Alex’s system to calm down, Sans looked around for something to wipe his face off with.

“Is that cum on your face?”

Sans pulled the shirt off the floor, looking at Alex as he did so. “Specifically your cum,” he stated plainly.

“Looks good on you.”

Sans gave Alex a look before pressing at that lovely spot of Alex’s. The human’s back arched off the bed, a cry escaping easily enough. He quickly wiped what he could feel off before tossing the shirt aside and informing Alex, “I’m going to insert a third finger.”

“Wha-”

Alex cried out in pleasure again as Sans rubbed at Alex’s prostate before inserting said third finger.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he stretched Alex. He peppered what skin he could reach with kisses and distracted the other from any discomfort with lazy strokes of the other man’s penis.

“Sans,” Alex begged, writhing underneath him. “Please.”

He kissed the center of Alex’s chest, removing his fingers. The other let out a whine and he couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his face. “I need to get a few things before you ride me till you pass out.”

Alex gave a full body shudder. Sans chuckled, getting to his feet. “Do you really have that much stamina?”

Sans snorted. “All I have to do is outlast yours and you seem about ready to pass out.”

Something was thrown at him but it landed somewhere behind him. A thrill of pleasure and amusement rushed through him as he grabbed both the lube and a condom. He wanted to be safe than sorry, seeing as he couldn’t actually remember if sexually transmitted diseases could be transferred from magical genitalia or if it was species specific.

It wasn’t like it would lessen his pleasure, if nothing else, and he wanted to keep Alex as healthy as he could so the condom was happening.

He returned pulling the package apart awkwardly.

“Do you need to use a condom?”

Sans looked to Alex, meeting that unfocused green gaze. He was probably too far for Alex to make out his expression. “I was just thinking about that but since I can’t remember any of my Sex Ed courses, I’m erring on the safe side. Besides,” he tossed the condom wrapper to the floor as he climbed back onto the mattress, “it doesn’t diminish the amount of pleasure I feel. It’s just a magically conjured dick. I’ll feel some pleasure with it but without it being bone or my soul, it’s eh.”

“So how do you jerk off? By handling your soul?”

Sans freed himself of his shorts, unsurprised to find a magic made penis already hard adhered to the front of his pelvis. It was the same blue as his magic and not quite solid; it almost looked gelatinous. The condom slid on without trouble. “Pretty much. But it’s no different than you yanking yourself.”

He gently stroked Alex to emphasis his point and the other flopped back with a groan. “Please tell me we’ll sit down and have an actual discussion about monster reproduction soon. I keep wanting to know more but then you keep distracting me with the promise of sex.”

Sans couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him as he got closer to Alex’s lower half. “Oh, we’ll have a talk,” he assured, his breath ghosting over a twitchy penis, “and maybe some hands-on exploration.”

Alex groaned without Sans even touching him.

“For a few hours, probably.”

Alex spat a cuss as Sans deep throated his penis again. He couldn’t help feeling smug about keeping the other from responding to that.

Blindly, he coated his fingers with lube not caring about the sheets. With his clean hand, he pressed at the underside of Alex’s thigh and got the man to spread them wide again. Two fingers slid in easily, gaining a deep moan from the human. A third was added shortly after and a brush against a prostate had Alex quivering.

He released Alex’s penis from the confines of his mouth. Drool bridged the growing gap until the distance grew too great but Sans ignored it in favor of kissing Alex. The other met him with gusto, arms snaking around Sans’s shoulders and holding him tight.

Sans removed his fingers. Alex’s legs encircled him. Sans adjusted his position, kissing at Alex’s shoulder. “I’m going to do a bit of magic and ease you into this,” he spoke against the skin.

“Oh?”

He kissed Alex’s neck, his cheeks, his lips as he turned all his attention to the magic at his pelvis. It had been a long time since he had to manipulate anything conjured but he found it easy despite how much focus it required to keep it steady. He languidly kissed Alex as he pressed in a penis that was now barely bigger than his own finger. With a sigh, he let it grow to the width of three fingers and he felt Alex buck under him with a gasp. Fingers dug into his shoulder blades as he kissed at Alex’s throat. He started a slow pace and waited. It didn’t take much for Alex to be rutting back against him and Sans eased his hold on his magic just a bit more.

Alex moaned his name.

Sans buried himself completely as he let the conjured penis return to its ‘natural’ size. Alex tried to move under him to get him to move again and Sans chuckled, willingly obliging. Noises poured from Alex’s throat. Some were words - desperate pleas for more or encouragement and praise - others were pleasure put to sound and Sans lost himself in all of it.

Despite it not being more than magic, Sans found his pleasure growing as Alex quaked under him. He reached down and slowly pumped the human in time with each thrust. The more he lost himself in all of it, the faster he went. The slick of magic against skin, the smack of skin and magic crafted bone filled the air where their pants, moans, and noises didn’t penetrate.

Alex seized around him and came with a cry. Sans jerked inside him and came too.

His arms shook under him as he carefully pulled himself out of Alex. The human was limp under him, panting and sweaty. Sans pressed soft kisses across the broad chest before him. One of Alex’s hands rubbed the back of Sans’s head.

“You do this often?” Alex asked.

Sans pressed another kiss to the center of Alex’s chest. “What?” Another kiss under the left pectoral. “Fuck people?” A kiss to the left nipple.

“Yeah,” came on a breath.

Sans kissed just below the hollow of Alex’s throat. “No.” A kiss a few inches lower. “Never really had the drive.” Another kiss a few inches lower. “Too busy with work.” Another kiss.

“Can we do it your way next, then?”

Sans brought his gaze up and felt his magic lazily focus eyelights on the human. “My way?”

“Soul sex, or whatever you call it.”

Sans shifted so that his chest was pressed against Alex’s. The other’s arms wrapped around him. “You do realize that your body hates it when I use magic on it.”

“Please?” Alex kissed him briefly. “I want you to feel just as blissed as I am.”

Sans sighed, dropping another kiss on Alex’s lips. “Alright, but if your body doesn’t care for it, you drop it, yea?”

“Ok.”

Sans shuffled back till he was sitting between Alex’s legs. Alex propped himself up on his elbows and watched him curiously through half lidded eyes. Sans reached out as he felt magic pool in his palm. He pressed it to the center of Alex’s chest and let the magic reach into the other. There was a tremble from the body beneath his hand but there wasn’t an immediate revolt and Alex’s expression had yet to show any discomfort.

From one second to the next, Sans found his magic wrapping around Alex’s soul and he felt it pulse under his magic. Alex gasped, curling forward and Sans froze. “Alex?” he checked, trying desperately not to move.

“I’m ok.” As if to prove his point, Alex uncurled. “Just feels very strange.”

“Bad strange?”

Alex shook his head. “It’s....it feels like you have a grasp on everything that I have to protect, the thing in me that is the most vulnerable. It’s equal parts exhilarating and off putting.” He paused. “Will the sensation stay for long?”

Sans shook his head. “It depends on the person and why the soul’s being brought out.” He made sure he had Alex’s gaze before verifying, “You sure you want to continue?”

“Yes.”

Sans searched his face for any hesitation but all he found was determination, excitement, and exhaustion. “Ok. I’m going to pull your soul out.”

Alex nodded.

Slowly Sans pulled his hand from Alex’s chest. As his fingertips pulled away from the other’s chest, a shape followed out of Alex’s chest. The soul was a vibrant, rich purple that showcased Alex to be the host of Perseverance. Sans chuckled, easing up the blue magic so that the soul could shine fully on its own.

“What?” Alex asked, amusement carried in that one word despite the wonder on Alex’s face.

“Nothing. Just,” he reached out and carefully caressed one of the round edges, “perseverance suits you.”

“Certainly defines my life,” Alex grunted back, suddenly panting. Sans looked at him only to let his gaze fall. Alex’s penis was fully erect again and weeping. Sans couldn’t help the smirk that graced his face. “Does...is it supposed to feel so overwhelmingly good?”

“In the beginning,” Sans confirmed, pulling the soul towards his chest. He watched the shudder it caused run through Alex’s body. “Want to feel the best part?”

Alex was gasping, squirming for something physical movement wasn’t going to grant him. “There’s a better?” Alex croaked.

Sans pushed Alex back, following till he was propped over the human. With a pull of magic, Sans’s soul reformed outside his ribcage. The blue and purple light blended between them, illuminating them in a strange in between color. For a moment, Sans got lost in the beauty of it.

Sans released Alex’s soul in exchange for touching Alex. Up the other’s chest, down his sides, into disheveled red hair. He kissed Alex, muttering, “I’m going to fuck you in every way possible and you're going to beg for more.”

Alex gasped beneath him as Sans felt their souls inch closer together and start to sync their pulsing.

“Wha,” Alex started but Sans was already repositioning himself. He didn’t even give Alex a moment to breathe before he was pushing in, stroking Alex at the same time. Alex’s back arched off the bed and it caused their souls to get a breath apart. Sans shuddered as a strange sort of foreboding settled in the back of his soul. This was dangerous territory and it he wasn’t careful, they could end up with more than they had bargained for. But he knew what it took and he knew how to be careful and he leaned forward to kiss Alex, the motion bringing their souls together.

Sans nearly came as Alex’s soul pressed against his.

He had to stop and breathe, to get himself back under control before he did anything he could regret regardless of Alex’s words. Their souls were quickly finding a rhythm together and it sent a thrum through him that was ecstasy. Alex was panting beneath him, quivering under the onslaught of sensations.

Alex came sooner than Sans had expected and the sudden change in the other’s soul threw him over the edge. The room filled with their cries as their orgasms tore through them. By the time Sans was coming down from his, the magic that was oozing from his soul had nearly coated Alex’s and was in the process of liberally coating the human’s chest. Alex looked like he was still lost in the bliss of it all.

The nearest thing to clean up the mess was beyond his current reach. Despite not wanting to disturb Alex - if the human up and passed out due to orgasms, Sans was going to encourage it as best he could - who had yet to even bat an eye at him, he had to. The pull on his soul was strange but he could still feel the thrum of Alex’s pulsing against his in a steady, sure beat. He picked up what turned out to be a pair of sweats and shuddered when he felt something caress his soul. He glanced back, finding Alex cupping both souls, his hand wrapped more around Sans’s than his own. “We do that again but this time you properly fuck me?”

Sans chuckled. “If that is what you want.” He wiped up as much of the mess off of Alex’s chest as he could before he leaned forward and kissed the other. The sweats were discarded into the depths of his messy room so that he could use both hands to touch Alex.

Still buried deep, he started a slow pace. There were waves of pleasure from his soul but there wasn’t the overwhelm that had been there before. Not that Sans paid it much mind. There was no need to when all of his attention was on Alex, of loving Alex, of making sure Alex felt every sense of pleasure Sans could give him. Every motion, every touch was slow and languid. There was no rush, no desire for a quick release until it built deep inside them both and it was the only thing they wanted, the only thing they needed from the other and even then Sans pushed himself to keep as slow as he could without breaking.

The orgasm that rushed through them - Alex first, Sans not that far behind - curled its fingers into their being and Sans found himself trying to stay awake as the orgasm slowly faded. He didn’t want to get up but the mess between them was sticky and he knew it would become an irritant if not dealt with soon. Their souls weren't out anymore which meant he was left with two options. 

He pushed himself up till he was propped over Alex. The other was dead to the world, chest rising and falling slowly in peaceful slumber, cheeks a healthy pink and skin still warm despite the cooling sweat and cum. Sans smiled softly, regretting his choice but he wasn't sure if he was going to manage cleaning up the mess without a little help.

He kissed just below the hollow of Alex’s throat before kissing up the other's throat along a scratchy chin to lips that responded groggily.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he muttered between kisses. "Think you can manage a bath? Would say shower but I don't think even I can stand."

Alex chuckled, green eyes hazed with sleep. "Was I that good?"

It came out slightly slurred and Sans kissed him again. "The best. Bath?"

"Sounds nice."

Alex actually managed to get himself upright and off the bed. Sans walked with him into the bathroom and started up the water. "Set the temp to what you want," he directed Alex as the human sat on the edge of the tub. Sans stole a kiss as he cupped the side of Alex's head. "I'm gonna change the sheets before anything seeps through to the mattress."

Alex caught another kiss before he pulled away. "K. Be quick."

Sans pressed one last kiss before ducking back into his room. The sheet came off easily as did the under pad. The mattress was untouched. He tossed the soiled sheets into the actual hamper before he grabbed a clean set and remade the bed.

Sans made it back just as Alex was turning the water off

The human smiled at him. "You're joining me?"

He buried fingers in sweaty red locks, pressing a kiss to Alex's temple. He gained a tired giggle in return. "If I remain covered in spent magic and cum, I'm going to lose my mind."

Alex chuckled. "Let me get in first, then."

The bath was long and languid. Sans spent the first ten minutes against Alex's chest as the human's hands washed every nook and cranny that was reachable before they traded places. Sans took his time washing Alex's hair and chest. The water stayed warm for all of it and Sans felt another pang of guilt when he had to rouse Alex again.

"Come on. Bed's clean," he coaxed.

Alex grumbled something but complied. There was no point in trying to get Alex to dry himself off. The other was asleep on his feet and Sans wanted it to stay that way. He did a quick dry of his bones only to get startled when something pressed between the ribs of his back. He shot a look back to find Alex had grabbed another towel - looked like the hand towel - and was helping. He offered the human a soft smile. “You don’t have to, you know.”

“Want to,” was the mumbled reply.

Sans chuckled softly and went back to his quick dry-off.

Alex flopped onto the fresh sheets as soon as they were within range and Sans chuckled again. “Want some pants before you sleep?”

“Sleep,” came back muffled.

He dug through the dresser, finding boxers and a shirt for Alex. “A’ight, go and sleep. I’ll get you dressed and tucked it.” He dug through the mess on the floor and found shorts and a tank top for himself as Alex rolled about on the mattress. The human managed to sit up by the time Sans joined him.

Dressing went better than the drying off did. Alex wasn’t overly coherent but he was more coordinated. Alex flopped more appropriately on the bed, head actually on a pillow, as Sans pulled at the blankets. He covered them both as he settled in next to Alex. The human was wrapped around him before he was even fully sitting and an amused smile pulled at his face. 

“Think you’ll regret this in the morning?” Sans inquired softly, happily wrapping himself around Alex in turn.

“Not a chance” Alex mumbled.

He kissed Alex one last time, offering a breathy, “Same,” before settling in to sleep. He felt Alex accomplish sleep long before he did and Sans let himself drift off with nothing but blissful thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: undertaleau-othertale.tumblr.com


End file.
